This is a dose escalation study designed to: 1) examine whether DS-4152, an inhibitor of tumor angiogenesis in animals, has antitumor effects in humans with metastatic solid tumors; 2) define the toxicities of DS-4152; and 3) characterize the pharmacokinetics of DS-4152.